OnePunch-Man Wiki:Guide to referencing
A reference, or citation, is a line of text that uniquely identifies a source. All information on this wiki should be properly referenced. To add a reference, use the template in the source code editor and follow the guidelines outlined on this page. Referencing the manga and/or the anime Copy the code below and add numbers (ch = manga chapter, p = page number, ep = anime episode): *Referencing a manga chapter only ::Example: *Referencing a manga chapter with a page number. You can also reference multiple pages. ::Example: or *Referencing an anime episode ::Example: *Referencing a manga chapter and an anime episode ::Example: Numbering guidelines When numbering manga pages: *Title pages count as one page. *Double-page spreads count as two pages. *Use the online chapters at Tonari to count. Referencing the webcomic The manga should be used as the primary reference source. However, for webcomic information not shown in the manga, use the following code (wch = webcomic chapter, wp = page number). DO NOT mix the ch and wch parameters: *Referencing a webcomic chapter ::Example: *Referencing a webcomic chapter and page number. You can also reference multiple pages. ::Example: or Numbering guidelines *Webcomic chapters do not have title pages. Begin count from the first page of illustrations. Referencing other sources To write a custom citation, simply use the blank template: *Writing a custom reference ::Example: *Appending information to a reference ::Example: *Referencing an OVA ::Example: *To reference an interview or a stream, refer to the exact section of the page. ::Example: *When referencing a Tweet, it is OK to use a hyperlink. ::Example: or Using a reference multiple times on the same page To use a reference multiple times on the same page, assign it a name by using the name parameter (a name cannot consist of only numbers). This name can now be used anywhere on the page. *Example: Now use the name somewhere else on the page: And again and again. Formatting and style Adding the list of references The reference list should always be present at the bottom of an article when a reference exists on the page: References For pages with a large number of references, use a scroll box. References Other notes *If you see an article with insufficient references, add the code Template:Ref needed to add it to this category. *If you see a sentence or claim that needs a reference, add the template where the reference would go. The superscripted text links to this page, so it appears only as bolded text in the example below. ::Example: This sentence is in need of a reference.''citation needed''] *References should be added at the end of a sentence, after the closing punctuation. ::Example: This is an example sentence. *If individual parts of a list need sources, use references after every list item. ::Example: This is a claim, a second claim, and a third claim. Questions? Ask an administrator or moderator by leaving a message on their message wall, on a policy talk page, or on a forum. Example reference list